


Self-Fufilling Requitance

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruto never questioned Kousuke's sudden change in attitude. Looking back now,  he finally understood why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Fufilling Requitance

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a really lame three part story. I wanted to make it longer but I dont really have the will to write long stories ahahahaha.

His heart fluttered in a way that he was surprised honestly. He looked over to the other man, sitting in the seat as if he owned the place. Didn't Kousuke always act like that? He had to admit it was a thing he did like about him...

He wanted to yell out to him. Kousuke! Hey! How's school? Have you found Chimera? How's Yuzuru? How are you? .....Do you miss me? Do you miss me?

How long had it even been though? A month maybe less, but both had been busy. Both had been stressed. Both had said things they hadn't meant, and Haruto had to acknowledge that maybe he was so excited to see the wizard because the last they spoke was two weeks ago. The last thing he had heard him say was, "Well fine. Have fun with Koyomi I guess. You seem to enjoy her company more than mine." 

Haruto of course had replied with anger, and an outraged protest. He'd found a lead to how to bring back Koyomi, and Kousuke was only going to be in the neighborhing town for a couple hours. Haruto had picked Koyomi over Kousuke, and Kousuke wasn't particularly fond of that. Lookiing back, Haruto had to admit it wasn't the best choice. Still, he had a duty to Koyomi.

But that didn't matter now!

Kousuke was giving him a really dumb smile, so obviously, the man no longer harbored bad feelings. Kousuke was just like that right? He never stayed mad. Still ,he couldn't just grav his boyfriend and kiss him in front of this guy. They had rider business to do...later. Later they would.

"Oi, Haruto man. You okay?" Kousuke finally pulled him aside after the fight had finally been won. Kousuke had more or less avoided all of Haruto subtle advances. So now,"You kept giving me this dumb look. I think you're sick or something." He laughed awkwardly.

"Dumb look? I haven't seen you in forever, mayobrains. And considering what happened...I thought you would be mad at me but you're not so man, mayo ass cmere..." He grabbed at Kousuke's coat. He needed his lips against his. He needed to feel him against him. He needed a reminder that he still loved him. It seemed so long ago that he'd felt every inch of Kousuke...as it it almost never happened. With everything that had been going on, the thought terrified Haruto. Kousuke never hav--

"OI! OI OI OI!" Kousuke yelped, his voice getting higher pitched with each utter. His face showed every ounce of his surprise. He swallowed, the tips of his ears tinging red. His lips trembled, pursing, as his face changed into that of confusion. It was a expression Haruto hadn't seen in awhile; it was an expression that Kousuke had only used in the beginning...back when they had tried things for the first time.

"Mayo...?" Haruto blinked several times, trying to process just what was going on. Kousuke wasn't acting like he was supposed to. Haruto took a step forward. "Oh...you're still mad at me huh? I don't blame you. I'm not really worth anyone I guess in the end."

He had just broken a promise. A promise that he would never say that again. Kousuke knew about his awful self-esteem, and after a big fight, Haruto had promised that he would never say that again. That no matter how bad they fought, Haruto would know that he was never worthless.

"HEY!" Kousuke frowned, and his whole face expressed every ounce of his anger. "Don't say that!" Kousuke grabbed him by the collar. "Never say that. I hate that. Why would you? I don't even know what's going on. Don't get depressed on me. Okay! Dammit." Kousuke frown deepened. "I hate it! You're a really cool dude. Okay? Don't you fucking...why would you say that?"

"Because you're pretending we aren't dating after that huge fight?" Haruto took a step back. "How else an I supposed to reac--"

"WOAH STOP DON'T SAY THAT." If Kousuke wasn't red before, he definitely was now. "Dating? DATING. DATING. DATING? US? I DONT LIKE DUDES. I MEAN. I DONT. WHO TOLD YOU I DID? I I..." Kousuke yanked at his hair.

".....You didn't find Chimera did you....you never lost him." Haruto spoke, horror striking against his features.

".....L-lost him?!" Kousuke grabbed at his belt. "CHIMERA BRO, YOU STILL IN THERE." He then looked up sheepishly. "....He's still there."

"....You're from my past." Haruto slumped against the wall.

"....The...No." Kousuke laughed nervously. "....we're....we're dating in your time.." Kousuke scratched his cheek. "I told myself I wouldn't date a dude after Tsucchy....but I admit..I kinda really liked you..well..like you." Kousuke looked at his feet nervously. "So we fought huh? I don't really hold grudges...I'm sure I'm not that mad at you...probably more mad at myself..I always feel bad for yelling at people."

Haruto blinked "W-what? Mad at yourself. But you--"

Kousuke cut him off quickly. "Stop stop stop. Don't spoil me. Seriously, just after this...go find me...trust me.." He nodded a few times. "...Hey Haruto...we happy? Overall..." Kousuke looked towards the portal which started to appear.

"...Yeah." Haruto looked up to the portal... "Really happy."

Kousuke smirked. "....Heh...I'll keep that in mind..." He looked over to him, a dumb look on his smile. "Oh yeah...I will...Anyway...by future Haruto...I guess..we'll be seeing each other huh?" Kousuke smirked before jumping into the portal.

"KOUSUKE WAIT. What do I...." Harurto Sighed. "Well I guess...here goes nothing..."


End file.
